Man on Fire
is the nineteenth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and eighth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary FLASHBACKS TO THE 1960s — tries to distract from obsessing about the state of her relationship with , while does her best to be realistic about how the changes happening on the Other Side will affect her existence as the Anchor. Damon demands the Traveler knife, forcing and to admit it has gone missing. Through flashbacks to election night, 1960, Enzo reveals to Elena, Stefan and Bonnie that he has learned what happened to his long-lost love, Maggie, and then, with the unwilling help of Liv and Luke, things take an ugly turn. Trying to calm Enzo down, Damon intervenes, but his words cause Enzo to make a desperate and dangerous decision that leads to a violent confrontation with Stefan. Finally, Markos enlists Sloan’s help in a ritual designed to break an ancient curse against the Travelers. is forced to play a dangerous part in the ritual, while witnessing the incredible power the Travelers now possess. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood/Julian Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Michael Malarkey as Enzo * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos * Caitlin McHugh as Sloan * Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker * Chris Brochu as Luke Parker Guest Cast *Heather Hemmens as Maggie James Trivia *The flashbacks in this episode take place on Tuesday November 8,1960 when is elected President of the United States with Lyndon B. Johnson as his Vice President. This places this episode about two years after Damon escaped from Augustine. *Stefan kills Enzo when he grabs onto Enzo's heart and Enzo pulls away. *Stefan tells Elena that Enzo is dead and they decide not to tell Damon. *Markos kills Sloan by slitting her throat. Continuity *According to the synopsis, Damon needs The Traveller Knife, but the last knife was destroyed by Markos in Resident Evil. *First time Caroline Forbes is the only absent main character. *It's the first time that The Vampire Diaries Logo is shown exactly after showing the events of the previous episodes. Behind the Scenes *http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/03/the-vampire-diaries-episode-519-man-of.html Cultural References *In Theodor Storm’s 1866 published fairy tale “The Rain Maiden” a little 'man of fire' with the name Eckeneckenpen appears and casts evil spells to make the fields wither. This is linked to another writer in the middle of the 19th century the local researcher, folklorist, and graphic artist Christian Peter Hansen (1803-1879) portrayed Ekke Nekkepenn as a merman who lives with his wife Rahn at the bottom of the North Sea and plays mischievous tricks on seafarers and residents of the North Frisian Islands. *Man on Firehttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0328107/ is a 2004 American thriller film, and the second adaptation of A. J. Quinnell's 1980 novel of the same name; the first film based on the novel was released in 1987. The 2004 film adaptation was directed by Tony Scott, from a screenplay written by Brian Helgeland. The film stars Denzel Washington as John Creasy, a despondent, alcoholic former CIA operative/Force Recon Marine officer turned bodyguard, who goes on a revenge rampage after his charge, nine-year-old Pita Ramos (Dakota Fanning), is abducted in Mexico City. The supporting cast includes Christopher Walken, Radha Mitchell, Giancarlo Giannini, Marc Anthony, Rachel Ticotin and Mickey Rourke. *José Clemente Orozcohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Orozco_hombre_de_fuego_GDL.JPG (November 23, 1883 – September 7, 1949) was a Mexican social realist painter, who specialized in bold murals that established the Mexican Mural Renaissance together with murals by Diego Rivera, David Alfaro Siqueiros, and others. Orozco was the most complex of the Mexican muralists, fond of the theme of human suffering, but less realistic and more fascinated by machines than Rivera. Mostly influenced by Symbolism, he was also a genre painter and lithographer. A Mural painting from Orozco representing "el Hombre de Fuego" (aka Man Of Fire), located in Hospicio Cabañas, Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico. Quotes Extended Promo :Enzo: "You ready to talk about what you did to the love of my life? Someone tore her head right off her body." :Stefan: "I had nothing to do with it." :Enzo: "Stefan will be dead soon." :Damon: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." :Damon: "I'm so sorry I interrupted." :Damon: "The thing is, Stefan was right. He didn’t kill Enzo’s girl." :Enzo: "What are you talking about?" #Webclip 1 :Damon: "Oh, I’m so sorry to interrupt...whatever weird ritual you two were doing, but, I just wanted to de-passenger the great citizens of Mystic Falls using the magical Traveler knife so, hand it over." :Matt: "It’s gonna be a problem... :Damon: "Five words that make me wanna vamp-toss my keys into your chest cavity. Little Gilbert, help me in the fight against my dark side and elaborate, please." :Jeremy: "We can’t find it." :Damon: "As in, you lost it?" :Matt: "As in, it’s not here!" :Damon: "You're right. Don’t invite me in, because I will kill both of you." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x19 Extended Promo - Man on Fire HD|Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x19 "Man on Fire" Sneak Peek 1 (sub ita) (sub ita)|Webclip #1 Pictures May-sweeps-vampire-diaries_595_slogo.jpg EmbedTVD.jpg 5x19-01.jpg 5x19-02.jpg 5x19-03.jpg 5x19-04.jpg 5x19-05.jpg 5x19-06.jpg 5x19-07.jpg s020a-424-vam-110-01.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-05.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-06.jpg H054a-424-vam-110-08.jpg H054a-424-vam-110-09.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-10.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-11.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-12.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-13.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-15.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-17.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-18.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-19.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-20.jpg H054a-424-vam-110-21.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-23.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-25.jpg H054a-424-vam-110-20.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-28.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-26.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-32.jpg h054a-424-vam-110-30.jpg References See also Category:Season 5 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide